


Seeker

by laciechan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Eventual Romance, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gryffindor Keith, Keith and Lance are idiots, M/M, Romelle is tired of being the wingwoman, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, slytherin lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laciechan/pseuds/laciechan
Summary: Keith doesn't know who he is.He's the adopted son of the Shiroganes, a proud wizarding family.He's the Gryffindor Seeker.He's simply just Keith.As the years go by, however, he begins to question his identity and his role in the upcoming Wizarding War.





	1. Chapter 1

When Keith was five, he lost his father to a fire. 

He doesn’t remember much about it. The fire nor his father. 

He remembered feeling nothing. 

Blank.

When Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane took him into their home, 

he remembered crying. 

He doesn’t remember why or for how long. 

Mrs. Shirogane held him as he wept. Maybe he was crying for the loss of his father and his home, but all he remembers is numbness. 

Keith is grateful for Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane — they didn’t have to adopt him. Keith was sure the Ministry of Magic would deal with his case  _ somehow _ .

But apparently Keith didn’t have any living relatives to care for him or maybe didn’t  _ want _ to care for him.

He didn’t mind though. Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane were nice and their son, Takashi, was nice, too. 

He doesn’t remember his parents, but maybe it was a good thing. 

He loved the Shiroganes. 

 

When he got the letter from Hogwarts, they were so happy for him. 

“Gryffindor,” Mr. Shirogane grins, patting Keith in the back. “Just like me and Shiro.”

“No, he’s definitely a Ravenclaw,” Mrs. Shirogane smiles, “he’s too smart to be like you two.”

“Jeez, mom, thanks,” Shiro rolls his eyes. 

“Once a Ravenclaw, always a Ravenclaw,” she shrugs. 

Keith couldn’t help but smile. Shiro always came home with so many stories about Hogwarts. Quidditch, his friends, and everything he has learned. Keith couldn’t wait to learn about magic. 

“It’s too bad I graduated,” Shiro sighs, “it would have been great to be there together.”

“Yeah, too bad you’re  _ old _ ,” Keith jokes. 

Shiro ruffles Keith’s hair, “It’s going to be the greatest seven years of your life.”

 

“Platform nine and three-quarters?” Keith frowns at the ticket slip. He looks up at Shiro. Shiro returns with an all-knowing smile. 

The train station was full of people. Keith stood close next to his older brother, avoiding the chaos of the station. 

“Watch and learn,” Shiro hands the cart over to Keith and stares straight at the brick wall between platform nine and ten. He gives Keith one last look and runs through it. 

Keith widens his eyes in disbelief. Sure, the Shiroganes used magic around the house, but they didn’t just  _ disappear _ into walls.

Keith tightens his grip on the cart, staring at his newly bought owl, Red. He breathes in and out. He takes a small step back and launches himself through the wall with the cart. 

And a whole different world appeared before him.

There were kids, of similar age and slightly older than him, running around with carts full of suitcases, bags, and owls. The train, Hogwarts Express, sheer black and metallic, stands before him. Keith could feel the magic emit from the train. 

The past week had been full of magic. 

Mr. Shirogane and Mrs. Shirogane made an effort to be as muggle as possible. Their line of work was dangerous and blending in with muggles ensured the safety of their family. This week was the first time Keith went to Diagon Alley. They’ve always gone school shopping without him. Keith had gone to muggle school until his magic started showing. Every little bit of their lives were “muggle.” Well, except for dishes that Mrs. Shirogane enchanted every night. She refused to manually wash dishes. 

Keith loved every minute of it. Buying his books, picking his owl, his wand…

Twelve inches. Willow. Unicorn tail core. 

And it was his.  _ His _ . 

“ _ The wand chooses the wizard _ ,” the man at the wand shop had told him.

The man was right. He felt the wand calling him. It was surreal. When he held the wand in his hands. It felt  _ right _ . 

The train horn blared throughout the station. 

“Keith,” Shiro squats to be at eye level with him, “it’s time to go.”

Keith nods and gives his brother a hug. 

“You’re going to have the best time of your life,” Shiro smiles, “And remember, Gryffindor is the best.”

Keith rolls his eyes, “Ravenclaw it is.” Keith frown eases into a smile. “Good luck, Auror Takashi.”

Shiro gives him one last hair ruffle, “Not an auror yet. I’m still training,” he winks, “but I’ll write to you when I get my certification.”

Keith loves his older brother. 

 

Keith sits in an empty compartment. He claims the window seats and looks outside. Families were saying bye to their students. 

He decides to pull the curtains. 

The compartment door opens and Keith’s heart stops. 

It’s a boy about his age. He has a mop of brown hair and ocean blue eyes. 

The boy looks at Keith and then the rest of the compartment. 

He sighs and walks in, shutting the door. He sits across from Keith and folds his arms. 

“Uh,” Keith straightens up, “hi, I’m Keith and-”

“Lance,” the boy interrupts, “Lance McClain.”

“It’s nice to meet-”

“Right,” Lance huffs, “nice to meet you.”

Keith blinks. What’s wrong with this guy?

The compartment door opens again and another boy appears. 

He smiles brightly at the two of them, “Hey guys!”

He chooses the seat next to Lance. 

“I’m Tsuyoshi, but you can call me ‘Hunk.’ What are your names?”

Lance grins at him, “I’m Lance. Lance McClain. And this is Kyle.”

“Keith,” he corrects him. “Keith Kogane.”

“So, where are you guys from?”

Keith learns that Lance is from Cuba and Hunk is from American Samoa. Lance decided to come to Hogwarts because of their prestige. Hunk stated a similar reason. 

“Hogwarts is the school where my idol, Harry Potter went,” Lance exclaims, “defeated the Dark Lord at only seventeen.  _ Seventeen! _ It’s the school of heroes.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t destroy Voldemort at the age of one,” Keith wrinkles his nose. Harry Potter was also his idol. He was a legend. 

Lance scrunches his face, “Yeah, well. You didn’t either.”

“I didn’t say I did.”

“Guys, we don’t need to fight-” Hunk’s eyes flicker worriedly between Keith and Lance.

“I can’t believe you said the Dark Lord’s name-”

“He’s been dead for decades,” Keith glares at Lance, “any real fan of Potter would know ‘fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself.’”

“Listen here, Kyle-”

“That’s not my name!”

The compartment door swings open and walks in a spectacled female student. The girl sits next to Keith. The compartment remains silent as the boys stare at the newcomer.

Lance is the first to talk. He clears his throat and flashes a smile at her, “I’m Lance McClain, and you are?”

The girl stares at Lance’s outstretched hand and looks back up at him. “Katelyn Holt. Katelyn. Katie. Pidge. Call me whatever.” She leaves Lance’s hand awkwardly hanging. 

Hunk clears his throat. “Pidge. Sweet nickname. I’m Tsuyoshi, but call me ‘Hunk.’ Not a big fan of my name either.” Pidge responds with a shy smile, pushing her glasses up to the top of her nose bridge.

“And I’m Keith Kogane,” he smiles, “I’m assuming we’re all first years?”

The four of them talk and share Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott’s Jelly Beans until the train stops with a sudden jolt.

Keith opens the window curtains and peers outside with awe. His three other new friends follow suit. 

“We’re here!” Lance exclaims. 

It’s a foggy evening. There’s a thick mist that shrouds the station. One by one, he watches students leave the train and wait outside. 

“I can’t believe we’re here. Let’s go! They’re going to leave us.” Lance rushes out the compartment and the other three lose sight of him. 

“Merlin... I hope he’s not in my House,” Pidge mutters. 

 

The first years are separated from their seniors. They bunch up like a group of lost ducks. 

“First years, please, gather around!” a man with a peculiar ginger moustache beckons them. “Come along, or I’ll leave ya to the Yalmors!”

Keith had no idea what a Yalmor was, but he wasn’t going to find out. He somehow managed to find Lance and gave him a small wave. Lance returned his action with a scowl. 

Keith decided that he and Lance would not get along. 

“First years, I am Professor Coran. I currently teach Charms at our wonderful Hogwarts and I hope to see all of you in class. Now then, come along we have boats to catch.”

Shiro told him about Professor Coran. An exceptional professor, but a little ditzy at times. He was Shiro’s favorite professor when he was a student. He suddenly misses having his brother around, even though it has only been a few hours. Keith was proud of him. The whole family was. Shiro is going to be a great auror; Keith knows that for a fact. 

“Why are you smiling?” 

Keith snaps his head up at the voice. Lance has an eyebrow quirked up at Keith, giving him an odd look. The boat they’re in rocks gently as it travels through the Black Lake. Keith ignores Lance’s question and lifts his head up to the castle. It’s huge — bigger than Keith imagined. Even for its age and the battles that were fought in it, it was still magnificent. Keith returns his gaze to Lance who has already looked the opposite direction, pouting. 

When they reach the castle, Professor Coran ushers them into a room. “Now, before the Sorting Ceremony, there are a few items that need to be discussed.”

He clears his throat. “One, your House placement is permanent. You cannot switch after the assignment is made. The Sorting Hat has never been wrong on its placements.”

“If I’m not in Gryffindor, I’ll take it straight to the Headmaster,” Keith hears Lance whisper to Hunk.

“Two, no House is better than another. They each have their own individual qualities. There are many misconceptions about  _ certain _ Houses, but I urge you all to throw those out of your mind. Hogwarts will not allow any sort of discrimination,” Professor Coran winks, “but Ravenclaw is the best.” 

Keith and the other first year students laugh at his joke. 

“And finally, three, enjoy your time here. If there are any issues, do not be afraid to speak to me or the other professors. We truly hope each and every one of you learn to love Hogwarts.” Professor Coran turns to face the doors to the Great Hall and pauses, “Oh, and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

 

The Great Hall is… well,  _ great _ , Keith lamely thought. The ceiling of the room is dark and cloudy, mirroring the outside night sky, and is decorated with floating white candles, all lit with a bright, warm glow. There were four tables that stretched from one end of the room to the other, and their seats were filled with upperclassmen. Pairs of eyes watched as the first years walked through the room. Keith found it unnerving having hundreds of eyes follow his motions. At the far side of the room was a raised platform with a table for the professors. And at the very middle was Headmaster Alfor. Keith recognized the man from pictures from  _ The Daily Prophet _ . A wise man, the articles had stated, one of the best headmasters in Hogwarts history. He was a powerful wizard. He was one of the students that fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. Keith sighs thinking about the Second Wizarding War. The Wizarding World had entered an era of peace shortly after. He wonders what it was like to have lived in one of the scariest times of magic history. Merlin, he shudders, he can’t even imagine.

A single stool stands in the front of the Great Hall. Keith gulps, his palms begin to sweat. He could say he didn’t care for what House he was going to be Sorted in, but he’d be lying. 

He wants to be in Gryffindor.

Like Shiro.

He would be fine with Ravenclaw. Mrs. Shirogane always boasted about her House. Professor Coran seems to be rather proud about it, too. He has heard good things about Hufflepuff, too. And Slytherin…

Keith ponders on Professor Coran’s words about misconceptions of  _ certain _ Houses. Everyone knew he was referring to Slytherin. The House was plagued with Dark Wizards. Even after all these years, it’s difficult to associate Slytherin with anything other than the Dark Arts. The House still prefers pure bloods. Keith resists the urge to roll his eyes. He never understood why people bothered with the idea of blood status. 

“Ezor Alton,” Coran calls out. A girl from their group, walks up to the stool. Keith watches her sit and wait for Professor Coran to place the Sorting Hat on her. It’s a wrinkly, old thing, Keith notes. Ezor smiles with confidence as the hat sits on top of her head. Not even a minute has passed and the Sorting Hat yells, “Slytherin!”

One table, Keith assumes is the Slytherin table, cheers and welcomes their new member. Keith blinks at Ezor, who is still smiling and greeting her Housemates. 

“Of course, she’s a Slytherin,” he hears the student behind him mutter, “she’s pure blood.”

Keith frowns, why does it matter?

Professor Coran continues calling the name of students. Keith finds himself yawning.

Shay Balmera, Nyma Beezer, Romelle Cresswell, Rolo Flint… After every name, Keith’s heart gets heavier and heavier.

“Tsuyoshi Garret!” Keith watches as his acquaintance walks up to the stool. Hunk is stiff, Keith can tell he’s nervous. He’s nervous for him.

Professor Coran places the Sorting Hat on Hunk. He’s one of the first students that doesn’t have an automatic placement. The entire hall holds their breath and waits. 

“Hufflepuff!” the Hat announces. Hunk wipes the sweat off his forehead and rushes to the cheering table on the right.

Keith claps for Hunk. Hufflepuff suits him. Even though Keith had only spoken to him for a few hours, he could tell Hunk had a patient, kind personality. 

It takes a while until Keith hears another familiar name. 

“Katelyn Holt!” 

Pidge appears before the stool. Keith predicts Ravenclaw, or at least Gryffindor. The girl had some spunk and wasn’t afraid to speak her mind. Funny how much you can learn about someone from a short train ride. 

“Slytherin,” the Hat decides and Keith chokes. Pidge makes her way to the Slytherin table, taking a seat next to Nyma Beezer. 

They reach the K’s and Keith is in cold sweat. 

“Keith Kogane,” Coran finally summons. 

Keith trudges to the stool. He frowns as he is displayed in front of the entire school. He feels the light pressure of the Sorting Hat on top of his head.

_ Keith Kogane, huh… _ He hears the voice of the Sorting Hat echo in his head.

_ Slytherin _ . Keith’s heart stops and shakes his head. 

_ No? The House would be great for someone of your… potential.  _

No, he pleads the hat, Mr. Shirogane was in Gryffindor.  _ Shiro  _ was in Gryffindor. He wants to experience the stories about the years they spent in Gryffindor. 

_ There are many great Slytherin wizards. Do not let its past deter you from your greatness. _

Gryffindor, Keith says in the void of his mind, like my brother. Like Shiro.

_ Very well, since you’re so determined…  _

“Gryffindor!” the Hat shouts. 

Keith practically skips over to the Gryffindor table. He greets the members of his House, beaming. 

The Sorting Ceremony continues.

Lance McClain is placed into Slytherin.

Keith can’t help but steal glances at Lance during the Start-of-the-Term Feast. He’s chatting away with Pidge and his fellow Housemates. Keith frowns, taking another bite of his chicken. Lance was blabbing about how great Gryffindor was, but he seems to be doing just fine with the other Slytherins.

Keith turns his back towards him.

 

The next time Keith sees Lance, it’s in the Gryffindor-Slytherin joint Transfiguration classroom. Lance picks the seat next to Pidge and Keith chooses to sit next to one of his roommates, James Griffin. He’s in Slytherin robes, Keith observes. The characteristic green, striped tie and Slytherin emblem proudly decorates Lance’s black robe. 

The professor, a young woman with long silver hair, waves her wand and tiny cups appear before every student in the room. She couldn’t be older than Shiro, Keith thinks to himself. To be a professor at that age is impressive. 

“Good morning, students, I am Professor Allura Altea. You can call me Professor Allura, or simply Allura. I don’t have a care for titles,” she smiles in Lance’s direction. Keith narrows his eyes at the faint blush appearing on Lance’s cheeks. “Before we begin our lessons, I want to caution all of you: transfiguration is one of the most complex and dangerous types of magic you will learn. I’d hope to keep my record of sending student-turned teacups to the hospital wing at a minimum.”  

They spent the next hour trying to change cups into…different kinds of cups. The small, white paper cup Keith started with was now a slightly bigger, slightly deformed, white paper cup. “Come on, Kogane, this is a piece of cake,” James Griffin gloats. Keith glares at him and his cup which was now plastic. 

“Excellent job, Griffin,” Allura nods with approval, “10 points to Gryffindor.” 

Keith points his wand at the cup once more, concentrating all his magic into it. The cup reverts back to its original size. Griffin laughs at him. Transfiguration, Keith concludes, sucks. 

Keith deeply inhales and exhales. Patience yields focus, Shiro’s words echo in Keith’s head. 

_ Patience yields focus _ . He points his wand at the cup.

_ Patience yields focus _ . He imagines a wine glass. The one Mrs. Shirogane always drinks out of during dinner. 

_ Patience yields focus _ . He feels the magic leave him through the wand and to the cup.

“Kogane! That is absolutely marvelous!” Allura gasps, holding the wine glass up for the class to see. “To be able to at this level — paper into glass — on the very first day. 15 points to Gryffindor!” Keith shrinks in his seat, shy from all the attention. He glances at Griffin. His smug grin is replaced with a sulky frown. Keith smiles to himself, maybe transfiguration isn’t too bad after all. 

 

Two months quickly pass by.

Keith sits alone in the library, writing his History of Magic essay. Professor Thace is an absolute horror if he thinks anyone can finish a five-foot essay on the Soap Blizzard of 1378 in one night. He sighs, massaging his cramped hand. He’s been at this essay for three hours now, and he has barely reached three feet. 

“Mind if I sit with you?” Keith jolts at the voice. He looks up and finds Pidge watching him with amusement. 

“Oh,” he says intelligibly, “Pidge, right?”

“Yes, Kogane. We have three classes together,” Pidge snorts and takes the seat next to him. “Working on Thace’s essay?”

“Yeah. He’s insane,” Keith shakes his head, “I mean, who gives a damn about the rise in soap prices?!” 

The librarian glares at Keith. Keith ducks his head in response.

“Yeah, but Lance already finished it. If Lance can do it, anyone can,” she frowns, twirling her quill around her fingers.

“How is…Lance?” Keith asks. The boy hadn’t spoken to him since the time in the train. 

Pidge shrugs, “Lance is Lance.”

Pidge finishes before Keith and wishes him a good night, yawning him a goodbye. 

Keith still had half a foot left. He looks up at the clock, an hour until closing. Keith sighs, cracks his knuckles, and puts quill to paper. 

 

“Hey,” someone nudges him, “Kogane, wake up.” 

Keith scrunches his face and forces his eyes to open. He stares blankly at the blue eyes belonging to the tan boy who was towering over him. 

He shoots up, “Merlin! What time is it?” Keith gathers up his essay and writing supplies. 

Lance snorts, “It’s ten minutes before the library closes. The librarian told me to kick you out.” 

Lance looks over at Keith’s paper and smirks, “Thace’s essay beating you to a pulp, eh?” 

Keith glares at him, “Pidge said you finished yours. How could you possibly finish?”

“Kogane, the world is kind to people like  _ moi _ ,” Lance folds his arms across his chest, “and I might have asked some Ravenclaw girls to help me out.”

“You’re unbelievable, McClain,” Keith shakes his head and shoves his items in his book bag, “I’m surprised you remember my name.”

Lance pauses, “Kyle Kogane, isn’t it? Not too hard of a name.”

“Keith,” he groans, “Keith Kogane.” 

“I think I’ll stick to Kogane,” Lance wrinkles his nose, “good luck with finishing that essay! See ya.”

Keith huffs, clenching onto his book bag. “What is up with him?”

 

Keith goes to his first quidditch game ever. He’s standing in the Gryffindor stands with his friend, Romelle. 

“If we lose to Slytherin, we’re never going to hear the end of it,” Romelle mutters into her red-gold scarf. “We’ve been losing to them for three years straight.”

Because Shiro graduated, Keith thought, the team went downhill after they lost their star player. 

“The Quaffle is taken by Slytherin’s Chaser, Hira Saleh!” the commentator exclaims.

The entire Gryffindor stand groans.

“Take that Gryffin-DORKS!” he hears someone yell from the Slytherin side. The voice sounds very much like Lance.

“Shut your quiznak, McClain!” Romelle screams back, earning laughter from both Gryffindor and Slytherin students.

Keith chuckles at Lance’s astonished face.

Slytherin wins the match by nearly 200 points _.  _

  
  
  


Keith is beyond relieved that the fall term is over. He waits for the Shiroganes at Kings Cross. 

“Keith!” Shiro yells, running in his direction.

Keith accepts the embrace of the older man. He’s almost crushed by Shiro’s arm.

“Shiro,” he gasps, “can’t breathe.”

Shiro lets go and apologizes for almost choking his brother to death.

“Where are your parents?” Keith asks. The entire family was supposed to pick him up from the station. 

“ _ Our _ parents got called into work last minute,” Shiro pats Keith on the back, “they’re really sorry they couldn’t be here.”

“Oh,” Keith suppresses a frown, “how long are they gone this time?”

Shiro shrugs, “Couple weeks maybe.”

Shiro, sensing the change in Keith’s mood, smiles at him, “Come now, let’s get something to eat.”

Keith doesn’t mind that Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane were gone. They were aurors after all. They’re busy ensuring the safety of the world. He wanted to tell them about how his school was, but that can wait, he supposes. They must have been busy the past few months. Keith’s owl, Red, only brought letters from Shiro. 

Keith didn’t mind at all.

He spent his Christmas holiday with Shiro. Shiro bought Keith a new quill (“Latest edition,” Shiro geeked out, “it refills itself!”), some new sweaters, a scarf, and a few of Keith’s favorite chocolates. Shiro and Keith eat burnt ham and terribly made potatoes for Christmas.

They didn’t hear a word from their parents. 

 

Keith returns to Hogwarts in the first week of January. Instead of Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, their seats are replaced with James Griffin, Romelle Cresswall, and Romelle’s roommate, Nadia Rizavi. 

A complete Gryffindor compartment. 

Keith wonders how the others are doing.

He doesn’t speak to Lance McClain again until his third year.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I'm here with a new fic!   
> I couldn't contain myself haha;;; even though I still haven't finished Accidents Happen........  
> I've been wanting to write this for so long and well, it happened!  
> Not sure how long this fic will be, but I am very much enjoying myself writing it!  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.   
> Thanks for taking the time to check this new fic out :)


	2. Chapter 2

“And what in Merlin’s beard are you doing here, Kogane?”

Keith frowns at the male student.

The night was chilly; a slight breeze went through Keith. He shivers. 

The student glares at him, tapping his right foot impatiently, waiting for an answer. 

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that question…?”

“McClain. Lance McClain.”

“Right,” Keith sighs. Keith recognizes the familiar pointy chin. It’s been a while since he’s seen Lance. They didn’t talk much after they were Sorted into their respective Houses. 

“We’ve been in the same classes for the past three years,” Lance groans, “Y’know, McClain and Kogane, neck and neck?”

“Yeah, you’re in Slytherin,” Keith scratches his neck, “anyways, what are you doing here?”

“I asked first!” the Slytherin snaps back.

“Boys, quiet down! You’ll wake the entire school up,” they both turn to see Professor Coran walking towards them. 

“He started it,” Keith and Lance say in unison.

“Glad to see both of you have made it to your detention,” Professor Coran clicks his tongue, “follow me, then.”

They follow Professor Coran to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. 

“You got detention?” Lance laughs.

“Uh, so did you?” Keith furrows his eyebrows at him. 

“Shut your quiznak,” Lance sticks out his tongue and catches up to Professor Coran.

 

“Instead of assigning you two a ten-foot long essay on why students should not sleep in class,” Lance and Keith gulp, “I’ve decided to assign you a fun learning exercise!”

“Please don’t tell me we’re going into the forest,” Lance says weakly.

Coran nods triumphantly, “You are going into the forest!”

“Merlin,” Lance places his hand on his forehead, “I’m going to share my last breath with a Gryffindor. Kogane of all people.”

“Ditto,” Keith scoffs. 

“There’s a special kind of plant, the Syringa, that grows in this forest. It only blooms on a full moon. I want you both to harvest some for me,” Professor Coran instructs.

Keith doesn’t like the idea of that. 

“You’re going to make two fourteen-year-old boys walk into the Forbidden Forest and bring back a bunch of grass?” he inquires. 

“I’m thirteen,” Lance squeaks. 

“Yes, that’s the idea,” Professor Coran smiles, “Now get on with it, you’ve only got an hour before…”

“Before what?” Lance asks, shaking next to Keith.

“Oh, my dear boy,” Professor Coran’s grin widens, “you wouldn’t want to find out.”

  
  


Lance stands behind Keith the whole time. 

“McClain, can you not hide behind me?” Keith holds the lantern up to light the path.

“I-I’m not hiding! I’m just making sure you know where you’re going?”

“That doesn’t even make sense…?

“You don’t make sense!”

Keith sighs, gripping the lantern harder. 

The forest was shrouded in an opaque haze. The wind whistled through the tall oaks and leaves crackled at every step they took.

It was eerie, Keith couldn’t deny.

“H-Hey, you made it on the Gryffindor team, didn’t you?” Lance whispers.

“Yeah, so?” Keith squints at the dimly lit path. There’s a small pond up ahead. If his memory served him correctly, Syringa require a lot of water to grow. Keith picks up the pace. 

“I’m on the Slytherin team,” Lance informs.

“Wonderful. Congrats.” 

It’s there, Keith sighs in relief. The flowers were light purple, dozens of the four-petaled flower sprouted from a single stem. Keith leans down and plucks a couple stalks.

“I’m a Chaser,” Lance grins, head held high.

“I’m the Seeker,” Keith replies, tucking the flowers into the bag Professor Coran provided. 

“S-Seeker?!” Lance yells, “How did you manage to do that?!”

“How else?” Keith brushes past him, “I flew on my broom and caught the Snitch.”

“ _ How else? I flew on my broom and caught the Snitch. _ ” Lance mimics. 

Keith turns swiftly and faces Lance, “Do you have a problem with me or something?”

Keith has felt Lance’s disdain for him from the moment they met. He didn’t know why. He didn’t do anything to the Slytherin student.

“Uh, yeah. You’re my rival,” Lance crosses his arms.

“You’re Gryffindor. I’m Slytherin. You always have the highest marks in class, I’m…” Lance groans, “always  _ second _ .” 

“Oh, so this is what all this is about? You’re jealous.” Keith sneers, he continues walking back to the castle. 

“I-I’m not jealous! Why would I be  _ jealous _ of you, a Gryffindor? You just have a bunch of luck, that’s all,” splutters Lance. He runs up to Keith, matching his quickening pace. “Hey, are you listening to me?!”

Keith stops walking, Lance bumps into him. “Gee, Kogane, for a Seeker you suck at-”

“For Merlin’s sake,  _ shut up! _ ” Keith hisses.

Keith hears a branch crack on his left. He pulls out his wand and points to the bushes near them. 

Lance runs behind Keith and fishes for his own wand. 

The crinkling and cracking of leaves and branches approach them. Keith holds his breath, ready to hex whatever is coming towards them. Nearby ravens caw and fly out of hiding. This sets Lance off and he runs away, screaming.

“McClain, you idiot!” Keith runs after him. 

The ground shakes and he hears thumps behind him. He forces himself to look back as he chases Lance through the forest. 

His face pales at the Yupper who is gaining speed on him.

The Yupper is gigantic. It’s massive body breaks through the shrubs and wilted trees of the forest. It calls after Keith, “Yup.”

It’s Keith’s turn to scream.

“Yup!” the Yupper beckons, following the two out of the forest. 

“Professor Coran!” Keith hears Lance yell. “HELP!”

“Both of you stop running!” commands Professor Coran, “it will only chase you if you run!”

Keith immediately stops running, turns, and faces the Yupper. 

“Merlin’s beard, I hope you’re right, Professor Coran,” Keith braces himself, shutting his eyes.

The ground stops shaking.

Keith exhales and forces an eye open. The Yupper stares down at him, its yellow eyes gleaming. 

It’s like a dog, Keith muses. He finds the courage to scratch the stomach of the Yupper. 

“Yup!” the Yupper exclaims, flapping its ears. 

“Marvelous,” Professor Coran pats Keith on the back, “10 points to Gryffindor.”

“What!” Lance marches towards them. “Why does he get 10 points?”

“Because I’m not the idiot who screamed blood murder in the  _ Forbidden Forest _ ,” Keith rolls his eyes. 

“Yup,” the Yupper barks.

Lance answers with a glare. 

“Boys, did you bring me the Syringas?”

Keith nods, removing the bag from his pocket and handing it to Professor Coran. 

“Syringa,” Professor Coran inspects the flowers, “are an important ingredient for love potions. You’ll be learning more about those in your fifth year.”

The Charms Professor sniffs the flowers and sighs, “They have an amazing magical property. The scent the flower emits is different for each person. It’s believed to emit the scent of the user’s first love.”

“Kind of like an Amortentia potion, right?” Lance questions, taking a flower into his hand and smelling it. 

Professor Coran widens eyes, “You’ve been reading, McClain. 10 points to Slytherin.”

“What do you smell?” Keith asks out of curiosity. 

Lance gives him a funny look, “Why would  _ you _ want to know?”

Keith shrugs and takes a flower for himself to smell. 

It smells like nothing. Keith frowns, “I don’t smell anything.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Lance itches his nose.

“Why couldn’t you just say that?” Keith remarks. 

“S-Shut up, Kogane!” Lance shoves his flower back into the bag. 

Professor Coran chuckles at them. “I suppose you boys are too young to have experienced your first love.” He wafts the smell towards him, “Ah yes, the smell of vanilla and a hint of Taujeerian pie. I met her when I was but a lad-”

Lance yawns, stretching his arms, “Well, are we done here? I need to catch up on my beauty sleep. Quidditch practice has been killing me.”

Professor Coran mimics the yawn, “Yes, I suppose it is quite late. Good night, boys. Thank you for assisting me in this.”

  
  


It’s Keith’s first trip to Hogsmeade.

The rest of the third-year students crowd around Professor Allura as she collects the Hogsmeade permission slips.

“I need to go to Honeydukes. I’ve been craving Arusian chocolate for the past two months,” bemoans Romelle. She fixes her straw-colored hair into a braid, frowning at the stray hairs that refuse to tuck in place. “Perhaps I’ll get a haircut while I’m down there as well.”

“Good idea! You might as well chop it off, it gets in the way during quidditch practice,” jokes James Griffin. Romelle punches him in the arm. He winces, “That’s what the new Slytherin Seeker did. So I’ve heard.”

“New Slytherin Seeker?” The conversation he had with Lance a couple days ago pops into his mind. “Who is the new Seeker?”

His roommate scratches his chin, frowning slightly as he tries to remember. “Don’t remember her name, but she’s the short one with the round glasses. She’s the one that sits in the front in our Charms class.”

Pidge. Pidge Holt. Keith eyes widen a bit. She was the last person he’d expect to be his quidditch rival. Quidditch might be quite interesting this year.

“No one can compare to our lovely Seeker,” Romelle brags and winks at Keith. “You’re a totally different person when you’re on that broom of yours.” 

Keith nudges her with his elbow, embarrassed by her compliment. “I could say the same for you two, our  _ lovely _ Chasers.”

James raises his right arm into a flexing stance, “Slytherin better watch out next week for these  _ guns _ .”

“Careful,” Romelle chides, “they might mistake your ego for a Quaffle.”

Romelle and Keith laugh at James’ pout.

 

By the time they arrive to the wizarding village, Romelle and James disappear from Keith’s side. He crosses his arms and curses under his breath, “They always do this to me.” 

Keith wanders aimlessly through the crowded streets of Hogsmeade. Every breath he makes forms a cloud of white and he shivers at the sight of them. Snow greeted Hogwarts early this year as the snowflakes continued to kiss his cheeks. He prays that the weather isn’t too bad for their match against Slytherin next week. 

He felt immense pressure about the game. In all honesty, he was surprised he was elected Seeker. He expected Romelle to get the position. She was quick on her broom like a comet soaring across the field. James was also a potential candidate for Seeker, but his skills were perfect for a Chaser. 

Keith wrote to Shiro when he got the Seeker position. Shiro, being a quidditch fanatic, was overjoyed to hear about it. His brother completed his auror training last year and was dispatched somewhere in Eastern Europe. His weekly letters became monthly ones. Busy with work, Keith surmises. They still haven’t heard back from Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane. “No news is good news,” Shiro told him this past summer. Keith hadn’t seen them since the summer after his first year. Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane aged considerably. The dark circles under Mr. Shirogane’s eyes were prominent as the scar on Mrs. Shirogane’s neck, despite the charm she used to try and hide it. Whenever he asks Shiro about them, his brother puts his “auror mask” on. Keith knows Shiro is hiding something from him. There’s been a lot of attacks across Europe lately. It confuses him how Shiro hasn’t said anything about the attacks. It hurts that he has to hear about them through the gossip in the Gryffindor common room and  _ The Daily Prophet _ .

_ No news is good news _ . 

They’re my parents too, Keith thinks to himself.

 

Tired of the cold and his overthinking, Keith heads over to The Three Broomsticks. He orders some butterbeer, hoping it will cheer up his spirits. 

Before he can take a sip of his warm, delicious drink, an annoyingly familiar voice echoes through the pub.    
“Well, well, well,” Lance strides to Keith. “Fancy meeting you here.”

“McClain,” Keith fails to suppress the displeasure in his voice, “long time no see.”

Lance takes the seat across Keith and orders a mug of butterbeer. He leans on the table, propping his head up with one arm, smirking, “What is the  _ beloved _ Gryffindor Seeker doing here all alone?”

“I suppose I could ask you that as well, but you’re not a Gryffindor nor a Seeker,” Keith drinks his butterbeer, the warm, sweet liquid coats his throat. He sighs with contentment.

“Quite sassy today,” Lance hums, “what’s got your brooms in a bunch?”

You, Keith says to himself. 

“Though I would be in a terrible mood, too, if my friends ditched me for toffee and nougat.” Keith glares at him. “I saw Cresswell and Griffin at Honeydukes on my way here.”

“And where are your friends?” Keith remarks. This is the first time he’s seen Lance alone. He’s usually with his posse of Slytherin. It’s impossible to not hear their snickering and hushed voices in the Hogwarts corridors. 

“I left Pidge at Tomes and Scrolls,” his face sours, “she decided I was going to be her personal shopping cart and made me carry five books on Arithmancy. Those books were heavier than a hippogriff.”

Keith frowns, “Arithmancy? Does she hate herself?” 

Lance shrugs, taking his mug in both hands, “I ask myself that every day.” 

Keith softly chuckles, looking down at his now half-empty glass mug. 

They fall into silence, both awkwardly looking around the pub and drinking their butterbeer.

The door chimes as two new customers enter the store. Lance glances up at the door and darts his eyes to Keith, eyebrows raised. 

“What?” Keith slurps the last of his drink.    
“Don’t look now, but Professor Allura just walked in with a man,” whispers Lance, averting his eyes as the two walk past them. 

The man is young, tall, and lanky. His white hair reaches to his waist and is tied in a loose ponytail. His piercing amber eyes contrast his dark skin. 

“It’s Lotor Lagar,” Lance’s face pales considerably. 

“Who?” 

“Lotor Lagar,” an exasperated sigh follows, “his father, Zarkon Lagar, is running to be the next Minister of Magic.”

Keith continues to stare at Lance. The names are still unrecognizable.

“He’s a hit wizard,” Lance whispers, “he took down an entire base of Dark Wizards by himself. I’m surprised you didn’t hear about it. Don’t you come from a family of aurors?”

Keith fumes at Lance’s statement. He tightens his hold on the empty mug. “Sorry my family doesn’t owl me every damn day.”

Lance’s face falls, “No, I didn’t mean-”

“Kogane, McClain!”

They turn around at the voice of their professor. 

Allura is smiling at them, urging them to come over to her table. The two Hogwarts students exchange looks. Lance is the first to walk over. 

“Professor Allura,” Lance greets, “pleasant to see you here.” 

“Yes,” Allura giggles, “it’s quite pleasant, isn’t it?”

Mulled mead, Keith recognizes the yellow liquid sitting in Allura’s and Lotor’s cups. Shiro and Mr. Shirogane drank mulled mead often. The ambrosia of wizards, Mr. Shirogane had called it. Mrs. Shirogane wishes it was never invented.

“Lotor, these are my two brilliant students. Lance McClain and Keith Kogane,” she gestures to them, a dazed grin on her lips.

“Lotor Lagar,” he shakes both of their hands, “a pleasure to meet both of you.”

His smile gives Keith goosebumps for some reason. It’s an unnerving half-grin. 

“It’s such an honor,” Lance smile brightens, “raiding a Galran base alone. Azkaban must have had a field day.”

Galra. 

He heard snippets about them from the talks in the Gryffindor common room. An organization of Dark Wizards. They have an unknown goal. Their attacks are too random to draw any conclusions. The members that have been caught refuse to give up any information. They’d sooner choose death than betray their organization. 

“I will admit it was one of the more difficult missions I’ve had,” Lotor returns Lance’s smile, “it’s nice to see that young wizards have interest in today’s troubles.”

Lance muses, “It’s the world we live in. We should always be aware of its troubles.”

Lotor hums in response, his eyes set on Lance’s Slytherin crest. “I would expect nothing less from a fellow Slytherin.”

Lance politely smiles. 

Lotor switches his attention to Keith. “And you’re Shiro’s younger brother.”

Keith blinks, caught off guard from the sudden subject change. “Yes, I am.”

“Spitting image. I hear he’s in Ukraine right now.”   
“Uh, I’m not exactly sure,” Keith frowns, “he hasn’t told me much.”

“Ah,” Lotor nods, “understandable. His mission is confidential even to some of us in the Ministry.”

The relief surges through him. He’s not hiding things from him. Keith finds himself grinning. 

“Yes,” Allura mumbles, “he’s unbelievably busy. I miss him. I miss our little Gryffindor-Slytherin trio.”

“We’ve grown old, haven’t we?” Lotor’s eyes gleam wistfully.

Allura hums in agreement.

“Well,” Lance coughs, “we should get going. Don’t want to intrude any longer.” Lance hooks his arm around Keith’s. Keith, bewildered, tries to shake him off. “It was very nice to meet you, Mr. Lagar. We’ll see you in class, Professor Allura.”

 

Keith and Lance walk out of The Three Broomsticks. Lance lets go of his arm and faces him, “Is it just me or do I get weird vibes from him?”

Keith shrugs, “No, he seemed normal, I guess. Why?”

Lance stares at the ground, concentrated. Keith watches him, confused. Lotor was normal – well, normal in Keith’s standards. His smile was a little creepy and he didn’t like the glint in Lotor’s eye but…

“Is there something wrong?” Keith asks. 

“No,” the Slytherin student murmurs, “maybe I’m imagining it.”

“Or you’re jealous Professor Allura is out with a man  _ her age _ ,” Keith teases.

“Age is just a number,” Lance sniffs, wiping the snow off his shoulder.

“And Azkaban is just a room?” 

Lance and Keith glare at each other, but as soon as Keith catches sight of the upturning curve at the corner of Lance’s lips, he lets out a hearty laugh. Lance laughs with him.

They continue walking down the snow-covered streets of Hogsmeade. 

“So…your brother is an auror?” 

“Um… yeah, he got his certification last year.” 

“That’s cool.”

This is the longest, civil conversation he’s ever had with Lance, Keith notes. Ever since Keith and Lance met at The Three Broomsticks, something unsettling rose in Keith’s stomach. Walking with Lance, he now realizes what it was. 

He’s taller than him. 

A good two inches. 

The first time they met, they were the same height. Now, Keith was forced to tilt his head up at Lance. 

And his hair is longer, too. 

“Take a picture, Kogane, it’ll last longer,” Lance snorts. 

“Wh- I wasn’t…!”

Lance has a wry smile on his face.

The snow melts as it falls on Keith’s burning cheeks.

  
  


“Witches and wizards, welcome to the first game of the Inter-House Quidditch Cup!” 

Keith can hear the cheers from the Gryffindor locker rooms. He tightens the hold on his broom. 

“Okay, team,” the team captain, Seok Jin Jang, gathers his team together, “We’ve given all we got in practice, and now it’s time for our results to shine. You’ve been one of the greatest teams I’ve been a part of.” He sniffles, eyes watering. “As you all know, it’s my last year and… I just want to thank all of you, new and old members, for these amazing years.”

Romelle blows her nose, crying her eyes out. James scoots away from her, warily watching for her snot. Keith’s older teammates pat the captain’s back, wiping their own tears. 

They hear the whistle blow. All eyes focus on Seok Jin. 

“Alright,” the captain smiles despite his tear-stained cheeks, “let’s go and kick some Slytherin butt!”   
  


It’s fucking freezing. 

 

Keith shivers as he flies out to the quidditch pitch. The crowd cheers as the Gryffindor team enters the arena. 

They face the opposing team, Slytherin.

Lance meets Keith eyes and winks at him. Keith rolls his eyes and gives him the finger. 

“Kogane!” he hears Professor Allura yell. 

“Quit flirting, the game is about to start,” Romelle whispers as she flies past him.

He scowls at her. He is  _ not _ flirting. Lance McClain is just an ass. 

“I want a fair game. I know how you Gryffindors and Slytherins get,” the referee holds the Quaffle ball up. “Begin!”

The quidditch field erupts in yells. 

Keith backs away from the center, eyes scanning for the Golden Snitch. His breath is heavy. 

“We meet again, Kogane,” the Slytherin Seeker flies towards him.    
“Pidge,” teeth chattering, “can’t believe you’re the Seeker.”

“Ditto on that one,” her trained eyes search the arena.

He grips his broom hard, forehead sweating in concentration. The Golden Snitch is still nowhere to be seen. The mist, mixed with rain, makes it difficult for Keith to keep his eyes open. The scoreboard sounds, Slytherin scored a Quaffle. Keith feels his agitation grow. If this damn ball doesn’t show up soon…

“Heard about your little date with Lance,” Pidge coos. 

“It wasn’t,” they both avoid a Bludger ball, “a date.”

“Right,” she snickers. 

Slytherin scores another. Quaffle and a Bludger. Lance screams in victory.

Keith groans, flying around the pitch. Pidge follows his trail.

“Do Slytherins have a stalking problem?” Keith shouts back at Pidge. He speeds up, trying to lose her. 

“No,” she replies, “that’s just Lance.”

Keith laughs out loud, shaking his head. He turns around and Pidge is gone. Good, he thinks, and returns his focus to the game. 

Slytherin is leading by 50 points. The rain beats hard on his broom and body. A glint of yellow catches his eye. He charges towards it. 

The Golden Snitch flies away from him, its wings flap furiously against the raindrops. He leans forward, gaining speed. 

Pidge rushes by his side. They’re shoulder to shoulder, fighting for the Golden Snitch in front of them.    
“Both Seekers have caught sight of the Golden Snitch! Slytherin is currently 120 points, Gryffindor at 70!” the commentator exclaims. 

Keith feels the pressure of a hundred eyes on him. 

They gain more and more speed, the Golden Snitch is just an arm length away. 

It curves upward and Keith is quick to pick up on its change of direction.

“Damn it!” Pidge cries out. She doesn’t turn her broom in time and loses momentum.

The adrenaline pumps through Keith’s veins. His ears grow deaf to the shouts of the arena. The muscles in Keith’s arm cry as he reaches for the Snitch. His fingers curve around the Snitch and he grabs it. 

“He’s done it! Kogane has caught the Snitch!”

Euphoria. 

Keith slowly relaxes his fist, the Golden Snitch twirls around him. 

Sweet, sweet victory.

 

Keith is in the hospital wing for his arm. Apparently, he pushed himself too hard and tore some of his arm muscles. 

“To Keith! Our amazing Seeker!” 

His team and most of his other friends crowd around his hospital bed. 

“To Keith! Brilliant as ever,” James pats him on the back. 

The others repeat, “To Keith!”

“To Keith! For sacrificing his arm!” Romelle laughs. 

“Sacrifice!” 

“Alright, you noisy bunch. Mister Kogane needs his rest,” the mediwitch shoos his friends away. 

They all groan at her but oblige. 

Keith lays down on the bed, glad that he’s finally able to relax. He shuts his eyes, and the memories of yesterday afternoon replay in his head. 

He did it. He really did it. 

He could still feel the beating of the Snitch’s wings in his hand. Keith didn’t damage his arm too bad. The mediwitch said it would take a couple days to heal. Keith is thankful that he has the weekend to recover. His breathing slows, his body relaxes and readies itself for sleep. 

As he drifts to sleep, he swears he feels his bed dip slightly and a warm voice speak to him. 

 

It’s the middle of the spring term when he receives the letter. 

Keith’s owl, Red, flies through the Great Hall and drops off a white envelope sealed with black wax. Keith feeds his owl a bit of his breakfast and she chirps in appreciation. 

The black seal means it’s from Shiro. He gently rips the envelope, brimming with excitement. Keith didn’t get to see Shiro during the Christmas holiday. His brother was still on a mission.

_ Keith _ .

He smiles at his brother’s crappy penmanship.

_ I just returned to London from my mission. I hope all is well. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to write you.  _

_ I hate for my first letter to be about this… _

Keith freezes, his heart drops.

_ Mom and dad were found. _

_ I was told the moment I got here. _

_ They’re _

Keith drops the letter. He can’t breathe. 

“Keith? Are you alright?” Romelle’s concerned voice brings him back.

“Y-Yeah. I just,” his breath hitches, “excuse me.”

He runs. 

He doesn’t know where he’s going. 

He just needs to  _ get out _ . 

He wipes his eyes, but the tears continue to fall. They blind him as he walks through the empty corridor.

“Kogane?” 

He forces himself to look up. 

Chocolate hair, sapphire eyes. 

“Hey man,” Lance approaches him, voice dripping with worry, “Are you okay?”

“Shit,” he curses, covering his eyes with the palms of his hands. 

He feels a gentle pressure on his shoulders. 

Keith is weak to the kind hands that keep him from falling apart.

  
  


_ Teru and Akemi Shirogane _

_ Forever in Our Hearts _

  
  


Shiro leaves again before Keith goes back to Hogwarts for his fourth year. The Galran attacks have increased throughout the year. 

Shiro refuses to tell him anything about them. 

He’s not a kid anymore. 

Keith waits for the Hogwarts Express to pull into the station. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you arrive so early before, Kogane.” 

Lance is smiling at him. He’s petting his cat, a tuxedo with bright blue eyes like his owner, as he walks over to Keith. 

Keith answers with a shrug. 

“How are you?” 

It’s a normal question, but it’s etched with a hidden meaning. 

Lance is tiptoeing around him. 

After Keith’s small breakdown in the Hogwarts corridor, Lance brought him to Professor Allura. She already heard from Shiro about the news. 

She brewed toasty pot of chamomile tea for them.

 

Keith doesn’t know how to act around Lance. 

He admits, it’s awkward. He doesn’t consider Lance a friend, but he’s not exactly a stranger either. 

Keith has been avoiding him. Well, to be fair, he’s been avoiding everyone. Romelle and James have been nonstop owling him throughout the summer. Keith knows he’s in for an earful when they arrive at the station. 

“I’ve been good,” Lance continues without hearing Keith’s answer, “Summer is really hot in Cuba, so I’m glad to be back in this dreary weather. Seriously, does it ever stop raining here?”

Keith fishes for an answer in his brain, but his mind is numb. He’s mentally exhausted and can’t come up with a single thought. 

Lance babbles on, filling the empty station with his voice. 

Keith finds that he doesn’t mind. 

  
  


“I’m sorry. I’m a terrible friend,” he admits to Romelle and James.

“As long as you know it,” Romelle sighs, “I don’t want to push you, Keith, but you know we are always here to listen.”

Keith hangs his head, “I know. It’s… difficult for me. I’m sorry.”

James snorts, “Azkaban must have broken loose if Keith Kogane ever finds it easy to talk about his feelings.” 

Romelle stomps on his toe, “You’re horrid.”

Keith tries to hide the grin on his face. 

He truly has the greatest friends. 

 

Chocolate hair, sapphire eyes.

Keith stares at the Hufflepuff table. He doesn’t have the appetite to eat his dinner.

Lance and Pidge are over at Hunk’s table chatting with him. Keith pushes his peas around with his fork. Romelle is ranting about Herbology class to him, but Keith is barely listening. Lance notices Keith’s gaze and waves at him. Keith panics and turns back to Romelle.

“And little Miss Nyma Beezer wouldn’t stop flirting with McClain all class!” her teeth tear the chicken wing in her hand. “The nerve of some people.”

“Since when were Beezer and McClain a thing?” James questions. Keith scrunches his face. Nyma Beezer and Lance McClain? Sure, Keith has noticed the blonde girl hang around Lance, but he didn’t think they were an item. 

“Since they announced the celebration ball for the 100 th anniversary of the Second Wizarding War,” his friend groans, “waste of time, in my opinion. Having to worry about what to wear, who to go with. Don’t we have O.W.L.s to prepare for?”

“Wait, is McClain taking Beezer to the ball?” 

Romelle and James stare at Keith. He’s beginning to think he has sprouted a second head by the way they’re staring him down. 

Keith frowns. “What?” 

“Merlin, you have it bad, don’t you?” Romelle shakes her head. 

“Have what bad?” Keith crosses his arms. Romelle purses her lips and takes another bite of her chicken. 

“I heard from Ina that Hunk Garret is thinking about Shay Balmera,” says James. 

Romelle smirks, “Didn’t know you were chummy with Ina Leifsdottir.” 

James blushes and urges Romelle to lower her voice.

“You guys gossip so much, I could mistake you both as Slytherins,” Keith mutters and glances back at the Hufflepuff table. Lance has travelled to the Ravenclaw table and was speaking with Nyma. He must have made a joke; Keith watches her giggle at him.

“He has it so bad,” James whispers to Romelle.

“I have what so bad?” Keith glares at them. 

His friends exchange looks before returning to their gossip. 

Keith, completely out of the loop, sulks until the end of dinner. 

  
  


About ten girls have asked him if he has a date to the cursed ball. They attack him right after class. At the beginning of the week, he felt terrible turning down the first girl. After the fifth girl, it’s begun to be a nuisance. 

Keith finds refuge in the library. The librarian does not tolerate giggly groups of girls. Thank Merlin for that. 

This whole “ball” thing is annoying. Although Romelle shared this initial sentiment, she went and got herself a date. She’s going with one of the Hufflepuff boys. James asked Ina Leifsdottir yesterday and she accepted. He stayed up all night talking about, much to Keith’s chagrin. 

Keith does not want to go, but they’ve cancelled classes on Friday in response to the complaints of the students that whined about requiring more than five hours to get ready (Lance being one of them). He plays with his quill, unable to concentrate on his Charms homework. 

He wonders if Lance asked Nyma to go with him to the ball. 

His stomach turns at the thought. 

Lance and Keith have had more interactions lately. Small, subtle things. Waving at him across the Great Hall, smiling at him when they pass each other in the corridors, and the casual small talk while they wait for the professor to start class. 

Not a friend, but not a stranger. 

 

Lance did ask Nyma. 

Keith sits alone at one of the tables at the ball. He feels stuffy in his suit. He has been designated “table guard” for the entire night by Romelle. Keith looks upon the dance floor. Romelle has her arms wrapped around her date’s neck and James is nowhere to be found. Keith doesn’t even want to think about what his roommate is doing.  

Lance is wearing a white suit, his hair slightly curled at the ends. He’s standing alone near the punch bowl holding a drink in each hand. Nyma was standing by his side a minute ago.

Lance catches Keith’s eye. He brightens up and walks toward him. Keith can feel his heart pound as he gets closer. 

“Kogane!” he offers Keith one of the drinks in his hand. “Didn’t think you were a fan for these kinds of things.”

“I’m not,” Keith muses, taking the cup from Lance’s hand. “Romelle told me to stop being a ‘sodding loner’.”

“I’m glad you made it,” Lance’s eyes crinkle, “you look good.”

“I should be telling you that,” Keith gestures to Lance’s ensemble, “Those five hours were worth it.”

Lance lets out a shaky chuckle, “Yes, well… my date thinks I’ve outdressed her. She doesn’t want to be near me. Too much, apparently.”

Keith sneers, “Maybe you need a new date.”

“Maybe,” Lance mumbles into his drink. “Speaking of dates, where is yours?”

“Don’t have one,” Keith informs him. 

“You? The Gryffindor Seeker? Man, myth, legend? Does not have a date?”

Keith snorts, “Yes. Is it really that terrible?”

A slow, soft song begins to play. The symphonic melody calls out to everyone, bewitching them to dance along with it.

“Absolutely terrible. I simply cannot allow Gryffindor’s beloved Seeker to be alone all night. It just won’t do.”

Keith’s heart thumps loud, almost drowning away the music of the waltz. His throat is suddenly dry. 

“And what are you going to do about it?”

Lance grabs Keith’s hand, whisking him to the center of the room. 

“Dance with me.”

 

They both sneak away from the ball after the waltz ends.

“Where are we going?” 

Lance grins, “Somewhere amazing.”

Keith follows Lance’s silhouette through the quiet halls of Hogwarts. They climb up one of the castle towers. Keith is lost in the spiral of staircases. “Hurry!” Lance calls out at the top of the tower. 

He reaches the top and is greeted by an abandoned classroom. The room is a chaotic mess of desks and chairs piled up on top of each other. Dust floats through the air, Keith fights off a sneeze. 

Lance is standing in front of a mirror. The glass is framed with rusted gold, vine-like designs decorate the exterior. “ _ Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi _ ” is carved at the top of the frame. Keith doesn’t recognize the language. 

“It’s called the Mirror of Erised,” Lance glances at Keith, his characteristic lopsided grin reflects in the mirror. “Strange thing. Pidge, Hunk, and I found it during one of our... night adventures.”

Keith stares at his reflection. There’s an archaic aura that emits from the mirror. 

“What do you see?” Lance touches the mirror lightly with his fingertips. 

Keith doesn’t want to tell Lance what he sees.

His parents are smiling at him. Mrs. Shirogane is pinching Keith’s reflection’s cheeks, something she had a habit of doing. Mr. Shirogane stands tall, confident. Shiro is laughing in the reflection, ruffling Keith’s hair. He can almost feel the phantom touch.

“Myself,” Keith answers, “eating tons of Chocolate Frogs.”

“You’re a terrible liar,” Lance scoffs, releasing his touch from the mirror. 

“I see my family,” Lance reveals. His blue eyes search through the glass, gazing at figures Keith cannot see. “I miss them. I come here whenever I forget their faces, when I’m a little homesick,” Lance exhales. 

Keith watches as a new figure enters the mirror. It’s a man. He stands apart from the rest of Keith and the Shiroganes. His stubbly chin and the scar that cuts across one of his eyebrows makes Keith’s heart ache for some reason. The smile on the man’s face is kind and proud.

“I wanted to show you this last year when,” Lance hesitates, “when you found out about your parents.” 

The reflection of his family and the strange man disappear. Only Keith and Lance are left in the mirror. 

“I didn’t because… well, uh, I thought you needed some time and space to, erm, heal, I suppose,” Lance fumbles with his words. His eyebrows knit together while he tries to find the right words. “I… I can’t even imagine how it must be like.”

Lance faces his back to the mirror, the gleam in his eyes shine in the moonlight. “It’s weird to hear from someone like me, right? I mean, we’re not really friends, but-”

There’s a warmth that envelopes Keith’s heart. Lance’s disorganized, but well-meaning monologue touches his heart. 

Not a friend, but not a stranger.

Let’s change that, he decides. Friends. 

“Thanks, Lance,” he can barely hear his own voice, the drumming of his heart loud in his ear.

Lance’s mouth is ajar. He clears his throat, scratching his neck and looking down. 

“Yes, well...uh… no problem, Ko- Keith.”

 

When Keith returns to his room, his roommates are already sound asleep.    
“Keith,” a sleepy James whispers under his five-blanket pile, “didja ‘ave fun?”

Keith lays in bed; his heart still hammering against his chest.

“Yeah,” he whispers back, “so much fun.”

His eyelids grow heavy and sleep captures his mind.

Keith dreams of chocolate hair and sapphire eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter.  
> Tons of stuff happening; lots of more as well for the next chap.  
> I uploaded this one a little earlier because I'll be busy for the next few days.  
> Again, thank you for the kudos and comments!


	3. Chapter 3

Keith sat in his Divination class, heaving after climbing the stairs of the Astronomy Tower. He was paired with Lance. Both of them were late to class and Professor Malocoti was livid. 

“Divination may be the dumbest class ever,” Lance mumbles to Keith. Keith nods in agreement. The stars deciding their fates? Yeah, right. 

“Since Mister McClain is being so chatty today,” Professor Malocoti grins at Keith’s partner, “he can be a part of today’s demonstration.”

Lance audibly groans and stands in front of the class. 

“Now, Mister McClain, what is your birthday?” She questions, palms clapped against each other. 

“July 28?” he quirks up one his perfect eyebrows. 

“Leo, then?” Lance nods. “Now, class. As you should have read in your textbook, the Leo is the lion constellation and a part of the fire trio of the zodiac. Since Mister McClain is born under this sign, he naturally has an affinity towards fire and all its attributes. Warmth, power, red…” the professor trails on. 

Keith frowns, disagreeing with Professor Malocoti’s statement. Lance was the exact opposite of fire and its elements. Keith associated Lance with water. Fluid, calm, and blue.

“He will be demonstrating alomancy, a kind of pyromancy, or fire-telling. Although you can perform any sort of divination, you are stronger in your respective element. Now, Mister McClain, light a fire in the pit in front of you.”

Lance pulls out his wand and points it to the small pit, “ _ Incendio _ .”

Flames of red and orange appear and crackling before the class. 

“Beautiful,” Professor Malocoti holds a bag of salt before Lance, “Take a handful of salt and throw it into your fire.”

The Slytherin hesitates but digs into the bag of salt and gently tosses it into the conjured fire. The fire flickers into a deep blue color and images appear in the form of embers. Keith squints and tries to make out the shape of the flame, but the fire returns to its natural red and disorderly form. 

“Marvelous,” Professor Malocoti, “would anyone like to tell the class what they saw in the fire?”

“A lion,” shouts a Hufflepuff student. 

Professor Malocoti nods in approval, “Tell me, Miss Perez, what does the lion symbolize?” 

The Hufflepuff student, Reina Perez, quickly flipped through her textbook and read the entry, “ _ The lion represents great strength, courage, aggression, and power. You will overcome emotional difficulties _ .”

Keith watches Lance’s grin falter a bit before returning to his characteristic smile. 

“Anyone else?” 

Romelle, who was sitting across the room with James, raises her hand. “The flames changed from red to blue.”

Professor Malocoti nods, “Yes, yes! Blue symbolizes many things, children. Truth, wisdom, devotion, loyalty… This can be attributed to Mister McClain’s personality traits, or! If you read deeper, I believe this is in page 54 of your textbook.” The class is filled with the noise of paper scratching against itself. 

She turns to Keith, her brown, doe eyes shining with encouragement. “Mister Kogane, if you could please…?”

Keith clears his voice, scanning the page quickly before reading aloud. “ _ Blue may also symbolize optimism of the future, clarity of mind, or _ ,” Keith licks his lips, “ _ a desire to get away _ .”

Keith looks up and Lance’s smile is gone. 

 

“Honestly, I believe Professor Thace has lost his marbles this time,” James groans, trying to wave the pain in his cramped hand muscles. “A five-parchment essay on how Hermione Granger was the greatest witch ever? Fanatic much?”

Keith, James, and Romelle were in the Gryffindor Common Room. They had just finished eating dinner and rushed back to work on their essay. Romelle was almost done, but Keith and James barely started. 

“Jameson, if you read her book, this essay would be a slice of treacle tart,” she dipped her quill in ink, “You boys decided to spend the last few nights playing Exploding Snap! I could hear it all the way from the girls’ dormitory!”

“Damn,” James cursed and whispered to Keith, “I thought you casted the Silencing Charm!”

Keith spluttered, unable to form words under Romelle’s glare, and settled with a defeated shrug.    
“You two have dug your own grave,” Romelle shakes her head. “Oh yes, that reminds me. That Divination class was rather weird, wasn’t it?” 

“Yeah, but we all know Professor Malocoti is mental,” James shrugs, “but the whole fire thing seemed to strike a chord in McClain, didn’t it? The guy was shaking after class!”

“Yes,” Romelle bit her lip, “quite worried about him actually. He’s been a bit off.”

“What do you mean?” Keith failed to ignore the conversation, he could already hear Professor Thace yelling at him, but today’s class did feel a bit off. 

Romelle shifted her eyes to Keith, “Well, maybe I’ve been imagining it lately, but he hasn’t been his, erm, loud self?” 

“Loud? Since when was he loud?” Keith frowned, placing his quill on the coffee table, his parchment paper long forgotten. 

“I swear you have the most amazing selective hearing. He’s a complete chatterbox! Won’t shut up for two seconds, that bloke!” James exclaimed. “In fact, this reminds me of last year in Potions. He wouldn’t stop babbling the entire class, but you somehow heard none of it and went on with your business.” 

“He was in Potions with us last year?” Keith asked.

“Blimey, Rome, help the poor man,” James pinched his nose bridge. 

“Anyways,” Romelle shook her head, “he’s been a little too quiet, and we all know a snake is quiet before it…”

“It strikes,” James finished. “I think the Slytherins are going to stir up some trouble. We’re against them for the House Cup finals this year after all.” 

“Are you guys seriously basing all of this off, off of  _ a stereotype? _ ” questioned Keith. 

“No, it’s not a stereotype, mate,” James pointed his finger up, “it’s based on experience. Remember how Luka MacDougal missed a couple classes and our beater couldn’t play the match because of a stomach ache? Received chocolates from her! She mixed in daffodil bulbs and he was throwing up for days!”

“But that’s not-”

“And Terrence Jiu? He doesn’t ever talk, but the one time he did – you know, Lydia Kingery, Ravenclaw? She oversleeps and misses her exam. Lydia. Kingery. Highest marks in Transfiguration, but missing her exam and it places her in tenth? Who’s in first? Oh, why Terrence Jiu!”

Keith crossed his arms, “Those are just coincidences!” 

“Coincidence, my arse, Keith. Don’t let your relationship with him blind you. We are not going to lose to Slytherin next week.”

“Relationship?!” 

James grumbles something under his breath and announces he’s going to the library. 

Lost, Keith turns to Romelle. Romelle shrugs and rolls up her essay. “Just be careful, alright, Keith?” and she hugs him good night. 

Keith sinks into the couch and is left in utter confusion.

 

It was hot. The musty smell of the sweat of the quidditch pitch and the damp grass beneath them filled the arena. The sun was beating against Keith’s back. He was drowning in his own sweat. He wiped it off his forehead as he searched for the gold, metallic ball. Pidge wasn’t faring well either. She was above him, flying around and trying to find the damned Snitch so this blazing game could end. 

A second later, the two plunged down the field.

“You’re insane!” he hears Pidge yell at him. He’s standing on his broomstick. Reaching for the Snitch, its fluttering wings were mocking him. He musters all his Gryffindor courage and jumps off his broomstick and wraps his hands around the Snitch. 

He probably fell about twenty feet. He fights off a groan and raises the Snitch up in the air. 

“GRYFFINDOR WINS THE HOUSE CUP!”

His teammates rush to the ground where Keith laid. The rush of adrenaline and endorphins climax and he begins to feel the pain of his back and neck. “Godric, you’re an idiot!” Romelle screams, flying down with her broom. 

Although there isn’t one cloud in the sky, it starts to pour rain onto the pitch. The raindrops beat on Keith’s tired face. 

Lance McClain towers over him, blocking the sun and rain from his eyes. He stretches a hand toward him. “Not sure I can handle all this Gryffindor courage,” he sighs. 

Keith looks up at him and the words James told him the other night reemerge into his mind. He ignores Lance’s hand and stands up on his own which he immediately regrets. Pain surges through his spine and he fumbles forward. Lance catches him and frowns, “Keith?”

“I got him!” James comes running and takes Keith out of Lance’s arms. His roommate calls the team to help him to the hospital wing. He throws one last glance at Lance. He’s standing still under the pouring rain, dripping wet. Keith tears his eyes away.

 

Days after the game, Keith is released from the hospital wing. When he enters the Gryffindor Common Room, he is greeted with cheers and praises from his fellow housemates. Keith decides that the now-dull pain in his back is worth it. 

After stuffing their faces with treacle tart and chicken legs, Keith and his friends are stopped by a group of Slytherins. Keith recognizes the student before him, Macidus Ross, the seventh-year Beater. Macidus loomed over Keith. Keith strained his neck to look up at him. 

“Think you’re all that now that you’ve won the House Cup, aye?” the older student growls, “damned Gryffindors parading the school like they own the place.” His posse of Slytherins snicker, hissing like snakes.

“Now hold on,” James pushes Keith behind him, “we won fair and square.”

Macidus looks down at James like he’s dirt. His face is contorted with rage. “Fair and square? Like you know what that even means you disgusting  _ Mudblood _ .”

There are gasps from the crowd that has now surrounded Keith’s and Macidus’ group. The term forms a fiery anger in Keith’s chest. 

Mudblood. Dirty blood. A derogatory term for Muggleborns. 

Before Keith can reply to him, Romelle pulls the two back. 

“Don’t do anything rash,” she whispers to both of them before standing in front of Macidus. 

“You know Hogwarts doesn’t tolerate blood discrimination, Ross.” She glares at him, the Slytherins behind their leader slightly cower. 

Macidus pauses before a smirk replaces the frown on his face, “Cresswell. Who would have thought that you were a Mudblood lover?”

Romelle clenches her fists, “You’re ridiculous, Ross. I treat others with the respect that I expect in return. Your poor manners must reflect your family’s blood. After all, isn’t your father also your uncle, or something along those lines?”

Keith and James widen their eyes. There she stood, five-foot Romelle, fearless against the tower known as Macidus Ross. The circle of students erupts in whispers at her comment. 

“How dare you-” a red-haired girl, slightly taller than Romelle, pushes Macidus to the side. “Luka!”

“Oh, shut it, Macidus, and let me handle little Miss Cresswell,” a devious smile spread across Luka’s otherwise gentle face. 

“MacDougal,” Romelle greets, pulling out her wand.   
“It’s been a while, darling Rome,” Luka also pulls out her wand, “Tell me, how are your parents? Long time since I’ve seen them.”

Romelle tightens the hold on her wand and points it at Luka. Luka grins, staring at the tip of the wand. “Actually,” she returns her gaze on Romelle, “there’s something I’ve been wondering.”

“MacDougal, if you utter one more word!” 

Keith steps forward, pointing his wand at Luka. James and the Slytherins follow suit. The students back away, cautioned hushes escaping their lips. Keith glares at each and every one of the Slytherin students, their cocky smiles pissing him off even more. 

“The Cresswell family has two children. You,” Luka paces around Romelle. Keith notices a head of familiar brown locks. His eyes focus on Lance’s still figure. “And your brother.” Luka tilts her head, frowning. 

“Lukania MacDougal.” Romelle’s voice is dripping with what Keith identifies as rage, fear, and hurt.

“He’s only a couple years younger than you. He should already be a student here, but he’s not.”

Lance is sporting a calm, cool face. Does this not bother him at all? Keith’s grip on his wand tightens.  

“He’s sick,” Romelle says through clenched teeth, “I don’t understand why this is any of your business-”

Luka laughs and turns around to Macidus. “To answer your question, Macidus. Cresswell  _ is _ a Mudblood lover. And she can’t help it because,”

“What is going on here?” Professor Coran’s voice echoes through the corridors. The mass of students panic and slowly start dispersing.

“Her brother is a  _ filthy Squib _ .”

Something takes over Keith’s mind and he pushes his way toward Luka. Forgetting the wand in his hand, he uses his other and punches her.

Yelling comes from the Slytherin side, Luka’s housemates rush and check the sorry state Keith’s punch had left her in. Macidus Ross marches to Keith, wand ready to hex the living daylights out of him. Keith is huffing, ready to take whatever Macidus throws at him. 

“Macidus, that’s enough,” Lance steps in between the both of them. 

“McClain,” he hisses, “don’t tell me you’re taking  _ their- _ ”

“As if,” Lance scoffs, his calm voice soothing the nasty giant of a man. Lance pokes Macidus’ chest with his wand. “If I wanted to protect some lowly Gryffindors, I’d sooner kiss a Dementor.”

Keith glares at Lance in disbelief. His cool demeanor is alien to Keith. It reminds Keith of every stereotype he’s seen and heard about Slytherin students. As if he was reading Keith’s mind, Lance’s eyes trail to meet his. They’re cold. Not the soft and warm ocean eyes he’s used to seeing. They’re daggers of ice, waiting to decapitate him. It’s so unfamiliar to Keith that he subconsciously backs away from Lance. 

“We’ve been House Champions for so long, what difference does it make for Gryffindork to win it for one measly year?” reasons Lance. Keith watches as Macidus’ shoulders slightly relax. From the corner of Keith’s eye, Luka, holding her bloody nose, points her wand at Keith.

“ _ Bruchum acule _ -”

“ _ Melofors! _ ”

The hall is filled with screaming and a bright orange light. 

 

“I-I can’t believe you hit MacDougal with the Melofors jinx,” James is laughing in the Gryffindor Common Room. “Serves her right, though. She was spewing nonsense.”

Keith bit back his laugh. The shouts coming from the pumpkin-headed Slytherin student were hilarious.    
“ _ I’m allergic to pumpkins! I get hives _ !” James mocks in a shrill voice before bursting into laughter once again. 

The fight cost Gryffindor and Slytherin 100 points each.

Romelle sat by the fireplace, face devoid of emotion. 

James coughs awkwardly and nudges Keith to say something.

“Romelle, are you alright?” he manages to ask. 

A moment of silence passes and she forces herself to look at the both of them. Her lilac eyes are searching for something in them, but when she doesn’t find it, whatever it is, she sighs and returns to look at the crackling fire. 

“The ultimate disgrace,” her voice cracks.

James and Keith exchange a look. 

“Squibs,” she glances at them and Keith realizes that she’s trying to prevent the tears in her eyes from spilling. 

“I hate to bring this up, but um… Muggleborn,” James points to himself. “And he’s basically a Muggle, let’s face it.” He points to Keith. 

“Hey!” Keith pushes James playfully, even though his friend is right. His family – Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane – did raise him to be basically Muggle. Keith didn’t even know of his actual blood status, not that he cares too much about it. It’s in situations like these where he wishes his adoptive parents taught him more about the wizarding society. 

“You guys are,” she lets out a soft chuckle and a tear streaks down her face, “insufferable.”

“You hear that, Keith? We’re incredible!” James throws an arm around Keith and they both look at Romelle expectedly. She’s smiling at them now, despite her tear-stained cheeks.

“A Squib is a wizard or witch that is unable to do magic. It’s rare, but not unheard of. Usually it’s not too big of a deal, but for pure-blood families like mine… they’re disowned and thrown out to the Muggle world. My parents couldn’t. They didn’t have the heart to do that to him. So, they’ve been travelling around the world looking…looking for a  _ cure _ ,” she spits. 

“But isn’t that a good thing? If they find something, then he can be a normal wizard,” James says. Keith nods in agreement. 

“He is  _ normal _ ! There’s nothing wrong with him!” she yells, stomping her foot firmly on the ground. “So, what if he doesn’t have magic? He’s useless to the wizarding society? That’s such a  _ bullshit _ excuse. I don’t even understand why there’s still a bloody stigma about this. Screw Macidus Ross. Screw MacDougal. Screw Slytherin, the whole lot of their cursed blood purist ideals.”

An image of Lance’s cold eyes appears in Keith’s mind. He shivers. Although Lance tried to defuse the fight, he still just… stood there and watched for the majority of it. It stirs something inside Keith. Yes, they barely switched from their weird rival relationship to something sort of resembling friendship, but… Keith presses his nails against his skin. He wouldn’t have watched Lance get taunted and harassed by a bunch of Gryffindors. Was it wrong to assume the same for Lance?

“I’m off to bed,” Romelle huffs, “and thank you, Keith for being a  _ useful member of the wizarding society _ and jinxing the crap out of that stupid witch. I’m a bit cross that you didn’t let me have a hand in it, though.”

“Instead of witch, I believe  _ bitch _ would be the proper term for this situation,” snorts James. Romelle rolls her eyes and stomps to the girls’ dormitory tower. 

“They called me a Mudblood,” James sighed. Keith held his breath; did the term actually bother James? He twisted his body around, ready to comfort his friend. “That sounds like a rad band name. Hey Keith, do you play any Muggle instruments?”

Insufferable, Romelle’s voice echoes in Keith’s mind.

They truly are insufferable.

 

The Gryffindor and Slytherin student feud continued for the last month of school. Not a single Slytherin clapped for Gryffindor when they were announced the winner of the House Cup. Not Pidge, not even Lance. 

Students were secretly throwing hexes and jinxes at each other. Even during their final exams, a Slytherin boy was sent to the medical wing because someone cast the toenail-growing hex on him and the poor student’s toenails ripped through his shoes. Keith wanted to talk to Lance before the summer holiday started. He didn’t have the chance to until the train ride back to King’s Cross. 

Lance dragged him in one of the compartments and placed a locking charm. “Are you an idiot?” he shook his head at Keith. 

“Excuse me?” Keith frowns. Lance let out one of his exasperated sighs and sat across from Keith. 

“Why did you get involved in the fight-”

“What was I supposed to do? Let them talk to Romelle that way?” Keith folded his arms across his chest.

“You’re such a,” Lance sighs again, “ _ Gryffindor _ . There are consequences when you go against people like Macidus Ross and Luka MacDougal.” 

“What consequences? ‘Lance McClain will avoid you’ type of consequences? If it’s something like that, I’d gladly do it again.” 

Keith didn’t understand why he even bothered to talk to Lance in the first place. Consequences? He could handle a couple of other students or two. He doesn’t care. If people are going around bullying his friends, then he will happily turn all their heads into pumpkins. 

“You’re a dick, Kogane,” Lance sneers, “I’m only trying to warn you to be careful.”

“Yeah, well, there’s no need for that, McClain. I don’t need anyone to look out for me. Now I know who would have my back in fight.”

Lance raises his eyebrows at Keith. He opens his mouth to say something, but quickly shuts it. “Fine. Do what you want.” He unlocks the compartment and leaves Keith alone for the rest of the train ride. 

Maybe James and Romelle were right. He shouldn’t let emotions blind him from reality.

 

The house is empty when Keith arrives. Shiro said he would be gone for a while. He should have just stayed at Hogwarts. Lance’s voice is burned in his mind. 

“ _ Fine. Do what you want. _ ”

The scene on the train replays over and over behind Keith’s eyelids. He ends up thinking way too hard about it and groans at his growing headache. He should stop trying to understand the enigma that is Lance McClain. 

He is nothing but head and chest pains. 

 

Keith is lost in Diagon Alley. Romelle and James said they’d be here buying the supplies for the coming school year. Too bad they forgot to mention where they’d be meeting. He groans after realizing he’s walked by the same shop five times already. He wanders into Knockturn Alley, having given up on finding his friends. He has always wondered about the gloomy shopping area. It was a striking contrast of the bright bustle of Diagon Alley. Keith walks by many oddities – gigantic spiders, glass eyes, spiked instruments. It sends shivers down his spine, but he can’t help but be intrigued. 

“Lancelot, come quickly or I’ll leave you behind.” He hears a female voice through the quiet streets of Knockturn. Keith shuffles into one of the smaller alleyways, peeking out behind the wall. There was Lance. He has grown taller, hair longer, too. He was following a tall woman with hair so dark Keith’s eyes had trouble adjusting to its blackness. The two disappear into a shop a couple doors down. Keith gulps and decides to follow the two.

The store sign read “H’taed Taker” in a choppy, bulk font. The bell chimes as Keith walks in and he curses under his breath, running to hide within the aisles of the shop. Keith searches for Lance and the strange woman. 

“I’m here to pick up a package for my husband.”

Keith follows the echo of the woman and finds the two standing at the register. 

“Ah, Mistress Veronica Russo. It’s been too long. Lovely as ever,” the girl standing behind the register smiles brightly. “My mother has been meaning to get in touch with you. How is your husband?”

“It’s McClain now. And yes, tell Ophelia that we need to catch up over a cuppa. She’s welcomed at the estate anytime,” Veronica drops a bag of galleons onto the counter. “My husband is well. The Ministry can’t crack their whip any harder. He’s never home.”

The girl rummages through the boxes in the back and returns with a medium-sized package. “Tell me about it. Father is always out as well. Minister Yew is all bark and no bite. His underlings work themselves to death while he sits in his office playing chess with his secretary. I heard his wife is not pleased with the rumors of his affair,” she whistles.

“Cheers to that. Only a couple years and the reelection will happen. Leilani, dear, I heard you were placed in Ravenclaw. Bright like your mother, though I believe you would have been phenomenal in my son’s House.”

Keith notices Lance glare at the woman as she utters the word “son.”

“Yes, well, Slytherin was a close second. I’m quite happy with the Sorting Hat’s decision though. How about you, Lance?”

Lance shrugs. “It’s alright, I suppose. They get on my nerves, but they’ve grown on me.” The girl, Leilani, returns his statement with a polite smile. 

“I always thought you’d be in Gryffindor,” she sighs.

“We can’t always get what we want, can we?” he replies wryly, earning a look from his mother. 

“I suppose… Anyways, Mistress McClain, will that be all today?”

“Yes, Leilani, thank you, dear. What a wonderful girl you are. Actually, Lancelot’s father and I have been talking and we hoped that your family and ours could dine together soon? Prospects of the future?” she winks, takes the package into her hand and turns on her heel to the door. “Lancelot, come.”

The two leave and Keith let out the breath he was holding. 

“Oh, what a surprise. Keith Kogane. The Gryffindor Seeker.”

Keith gasps and turns around, greeted with dark eyes and a button nose. 

“You’re one of the last people I would expect to see in my family’s shop,” Leilani beams, “How was your summer? I bet it was grand.”

Keith takes a step back. “Erm, yes. It was great. Didn’t do much.”   
“Leilani Kahale,” she introduces herself, “Ravenclaw. A year younger than you.”

“Nice to meet you…” mutters Keith.    
Leilani sizes him up before settling her eyes on his face. She wrinkles her nose, “Were you following Lance?”

“W-What? No! Why would I follow McClain?!”

“Jeez, I was joking. I’m glad you’re here. Not many students come by these parts.”

“Yeah… speaking of which, I should probably go.” Keith backs away a couple steps more. He watches Leilani’s smile downturn into a frown. “See you around?”

“Yeah, see you around, Kogane,” she sounds a bit breathless. Keith gives a curt nod. 

“Oh, and Kogane?” she catches him before he shuts the door. “Don’t tell anyone about what Lance’s stepmother said.”   
  


“You were in Knockturn Alley? You’re an idiot, aren’t you? Bloody death wish!” Romelle slaps his shoulder. He winces at the impact. 

“You guys didn’t tell me where to meet!”

“And why the  _ hell _ did you think we would be in Knockturn Alley?!”

They were in Flourish and Blotts shopping for the textbooks. A bunch of Hogwarts students were in the store, both new and old. Romelle’s shopping cauldron was already filled with the books they required. James had run off to look for the Potions textbook that was apparently out of stock. 

“You wouldn’t believe who I saw there though,” he whispers to Romelle, “Lance McClain.”

Romelle frowns, “Why was McClain there?”

Keith shrugs, skimming through the bookshelves for the History of Magic textbook. “He was with his stepmother.”

“Stepmother? I didn’t know he had a stepmother.” 

“He doesn’t?” Keith pulled a thick, brown book off the shelf and placed it into his shopping cauldron. “That’s what Leilani said.”

“Leilani Kahale?” Romelle grabbed the book out of his cauldron and placed it back on the shelf. “That’s the wrong book.” She pulls a blue, thicker book off the shelf below and throws it into the cauldron. “You went into Kahale’s family’s shop?”

Keith mutters a thanks and leaves to the Herbology aisle. “Yeah. That’s where Lance and his not-stepmother went.”

“Kahale’s parents sell rare potion ingredients. What did they buy?” Romelle grabs Keith from his robe and turns him around, directing him to the right aisle. 

“I don’t know! She didn’t open the package. Lance’s father ordered it, and she paid a hefty amount of galleons for it.”

“Odd,” was all Romelle said and helped Keith find the rest of his books.    
They were checking out when James returned with the missing Potions book. 

“Their catalog system is terrible! My mum would be outraged,” he grumbles, fishing the galleons out of his robes. 

“Your mum, Muggle librarian extraordinaire, telling this place off. That’s a sight I would love to see!” Romelle giggles. 

“She would destroy this place before anyone can finish saying-”

“If it isn’t the Mudblood lover, her Mudblood, and her half-Mudblood knight.” 

Luka MacDougal and her posse of Slytherin girls walk towards them. “MacDougal. I see your hives have finally healed.”

Luka growls at Romelle’s statement, “Oh, shut the hell up, Cresswell. I wouldn’t be laughing if I were you.”

“Why’s that? Pumpkin’s got your tongue?” James sneers at the redhead. “We don’t have time to associate with the lot of you, snakes.”

Keith glowers at them, pushing the girls aside and making way for his friends to leave the shop. 

“Can’t wait to have another wonderful year!” 

The Slytherin girls’ snickers echo into the streets of Diagon Alley.

 

Keith’s head is hit with rolled up paper ball. He picks up the ball discreetly, trying to avoid the attention of the Herbology professor. He uncrumples the paper and glares at the drawing of him falling off his broom. He turns around and finds Macidus Ross smirking at him. Keith draws an image of Macidus with a pumpkin head and throws it back at him. He hears a sharp inhale and the slam of a fist on wood. 

“Ross! Interrupting class, 10 points from Slytherin,” the Herbology professor announces. Keith tilts his head to Macidus’ direction, a sly smile gracing on his lips. 

Macidus Ross was fuming and Keith was enjoying every minute of it. 

 

“Heth glarfin af yoush,” notes James, mouth full of spaghetti. 

“Good,” Keith scoffs, “Idiot can glare at me all he wants. He doesn’t scare me.”

“Not on my watch,” Romelle sits down across from the two. “Since I’m the new Gryffindor Prefect, I would appreciate it if my friends kept out of trouble and made my job easier.”

Keith and James roll their eyes. The prefect title was going to Romelle’s head. She made sure their entire House was back in their dormitories an hour before curfew. The sixth- and seventh-year prefects weren’t this strict. 

“What? Professor Allura has granted me a multitude of responsibilities. I can’t keep watching my two best friends and make sure they’re not picking fights! Especially you, James.”

“What? If I remember correctly, Keith started the last one!”

“Either way,” she lowers her head, “Luka MacDougal is the Slytherin female prefect and she will do whatever it takes to get back at us.”

James choked on his food, “They made MacDougal the female prefect? Why not Holt?”

“Apparently she refused the position.”

Keith looks over to the Slytherin table. MacDougal is talking to one of the Slytherin boys, swishing her goblet around. Lance is sitting next to her and is whispering in Pidge’s ear. He finishes whatever he wanted to tell her and catches Keith’s eyes. Keith blinked, startled at the sudden bright blue. Usually Lance waves at him, but this time he doesn’t and averts his eyes from the Gryffindor. 

“…and McClain is the other Slytherin prefect. I’m not surprised with that choice. He’s the least slimy out of those snakes,” Romelle admits. “Oh, that reminds me, Keith. I asked my dad about Lance and his family.”

Keith and James exchange a look. 

“He does have a stepmother. Veronica Russo, she’s from an Italian pureblood family. She married Lucas McClain a few years back after he divorced Lance’s birth mother, Teresa Serrano, a Cuban pureblood witch. She had an affair with a Muggle man.”

“That’s an insane backstory,” mutters James, “So he’s been living with his dad ever since?”

Romelle shakes her head, “No, actually. He’s been living in Cuba for most of his life. Apparently, his parents were long separated before the divorce, but the affair ended their relationship officially. He moved to Edinburgh to live with his father and new wife a year before he started going to Hogwarts.”

“Why?” Keith frowned, “He told me he wanted to come to Hogwarts because of its legacy.”

“This is where things get a little tricky,” his blonde friend murmurs. “His new wife can’t produce an heir. She’s unable to have children for some reason. They found this out early in the marriage but couldn’t care less. They were,” she gags, “ _ in love _ . The Russo family has plenty of males in their bloodline to continue their pureblood legacy, but the McClain’s only have one son, Lance’s father. He somehow won custody over Lance and forced him to leave Cuba.”

“What the hell,” Keith hisses, “how can his father do that to him?” This man, whom Lance barely knows and is only connected by blood, takes him away from his mother, his  _ home _ , and forces him to come here just so their stupid  _ bloodline  _ can continue?

“Purebloods. We’ll do anything to keep our bloodline,” Romelle lowers her voice. “Trust me, I know.”

“That can’t be legal. What about his mother? Surely, she can’t be too happy about this,” James clenches his fist, “Not a fan of McClain, but no one deserves that. Getting taken from their family!

Keith gazes at the Slytherin table once more. Lance is smiling, chatting with the people around him. He’s a different person from who he saw at Leilani’s shop. He’s bright and strong, as he should be. 

 

Gryffindor loses to Slytherin in the first game. Keith was out of it. Pidge snatched the Snitch out of his hands. He punched his locker. He knew it was his fault. He was staring at Lance the entire game instead of searching for the Snitch. 

“Keith, man, it’s alright. Just one game. We can’t win them all,” James comforts, clapping a hand on his shoulder. 

Keith is glaring at the metal of the locker. A dull reflection of his face shines against it. 

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. 

He can’t get Lance out of his head. 

 

Slytherins have been taunting them ever since the game. It takes Keith’s full willpower not to hex the entire House. 

“Get to class, the lot of you!” Lance yells at his housemates. They click their tongue at the sight of his prefect badge and rush to their classrooms. Keith dips his head and tries to avoid Lance’s line of sight. “Kogane!” he calls out. 

Keith halts and forces himself to face the dread that is Lance McClain. “McClain,” he says, greeting the prefect. 

“I wanted to ask something,” he starts, “that last game, you-”

“I’m sorry, McClain, I’m afraid I’ll be late to my Potions class. See you around?” Keith walks through the corridor, turning the corner swiftly. He leans against the wall, slapping his forehead. He doesn’t have Potions today. Not only that, but he has Potions with Lance. 

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Keith, embarrassed as is, decides to skip Herbology and flies out to the Black Lake with his broom. He sits by a lanky tree that has enough leaves to grant him shade. 

Keith stays there for the next hour and simply thinks. He thinks about how Romelle will deafen his ears with lectures about skipping class; about the game they recently lost against Slytherin; about Shiro and the indefinite time left on his current mission. Keith picks the grass at his feet and throws them against the breeze. 

He thinks about Lance and his family. How does he smile despite everything he’s gone through? Keith envies him. It has gotten so hard to smile. So, how does he do it? Keith wonders. 

How does Lance McClain smile with all that weight on his shoulders?

 

Keith skips dinner and is greeted by an annoyed James Griffin. 

“You weren’t in Herbs today,” James chided, “thanks for the invite. I hope Romelle kicks you in the arse.”

“Thank you for your words of kindness, Griffin,” Keith elbows James. “I needed time for myself.”

He hears James snort. “With a mind like yours, thinking should be made illegal.”

Keith rolls in his bed, trying to find a comfortable spot. “James.”

“Yeah?”

“What is your family like?”   
The boys talk all night about James’ family. He tells Keith everything. A little too much detail, but he didn’t have the heart to stop James’ enthusiasm. James has two older sisters and a younger brother, all Muggles. His mother is a librarian, and his father is a police officer. He rambles on and on about his childhood in Manchester. It lulls Keith to sleep. 

He wonders about his own family. Not the Shiroganes, but his real ones. The man in the Mirror of Erised is smiling in his mind. His scar is jarred through his left eyebrow. He has no idea what his birth mother looks like, but he imagines her with the likeness of Mrs. Shirogane; kind and sweet. 

Keith dreams of fire. The screaming of a woman ricochets.

 

Professor Allura’s chin rests on her hand. “What career are you interested in, Keith?”

Keith shrugs, “An auror I guess.”

He’s sitting in Professor Allura’s office for career counseling. Something every fifth year dreads. How would a sixteen-year-old be able to make a lifelong career choice?

“Well, you certainly have the marks for that to happen,” she sighs, taking off her eyeglasses, “but is that what you really want?”

“Yeah… I guess.” 

He has always wanted to be an auror. Like Mr. and Mrs. Shirogane. Like Shiro. As of late, however, the job had lost its luster. Was that the only reason he wanted to be an auror? To be like Shiro and the rest of his adoptive family?

“You know, Keith, Shiro didn’t know what he wanted to do either,” Allura reveals. 

Keith widened his eyes. Shiro? His brother who seemed so sure with everything in his life?

“Yes, surprising, innit?” Allura chuckles, twirling around in her swivel chair. “In fact, I wanted to be an auror and Shiro wanted to be a professor.” 

“Oh,” Keith cocks his head, “why the change, professor?”

“I have absolutely no idea. I wish I could tell you. This would probably make your life easier, I’m sure. All I can tell you is this: life isn’t a cookie cutter. It doesn’t always go the way we want it to go. However,” she lifts her quill, dipping it in ink, and writing on Keith’s document, “it doesn’t hurt to have a path to guide you.”

 

“I’ll be the BEST auror ever!” exclaimed James. The Gryffindor trio sat in The Three Broomsticks, mugs of butterbeer in front of them. After finishing their individual career counseling, they decided to celebrate with a delicious, warm drink. 

“I would say cheers to that, but your grade in potions is terrible,” Romelle sips her mug, “I am astounded that anyone could be that bad at making potions.”

“Bugger off, Cresswell! You wouldn’t do so hot either if your partner was sniveling Luka MacDougal! How does that work out anyway? How come you two have the best potions partners ever?” 

“Luck,” Keith clinks his mug against Romelle’s. “Hunk is amazing at potions. I am forever in Hufflepuff’s debt.”

“Yes, McClain is extraordinary at potions. I was worried at the beginning of this year, but that Slytherin knows what he’s doing!” she cackles and continues to make fun of James’ failing grade. 

“Imagine this, you two. Keith and I will be the best pair of aurors the Ministry has ever had. Better than Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley! We’ll have the best Head Auror as well! Ain’t that right, Head Auror Cresswell?!” James raises his glass to the air. “To the three of us! Aurors in the making!”

“Cheers!” Romelle giggles and raises her glass. Keith rolls his eyes but follows suit. 

They continue drinking mug after mug, talking about their exciting futures. 

“I wondered why it was so loud in this corner,” sniffed Macidus Ross with Luka trailing close behind. 

“Don’t mind this lot, Minister Ross. You’ll catch dragon pox and possibly broken dreams here,” Luka sniggers. 

“Yes, Minister MacDougal, you’re right. I can’t risk my future for these misfortunates,” he leaves the pub with a hearty laugh. 

“Glad to see you two are as bright as ever,” Romelle comments. Luka stops in her tracks and returns to their table, her pretty features twisting with amusement. “I’d die before serving a Minister like you.”

“Bold words, very bold.” Luka leans on their table, her forehead touches Romelle’s as she looks down on her. “Careful what you say, Cresswell. You’ll regret crossing me.”

Romelle shifts in her seat, peeling herself away from Luka. “Ditto, MacDougal. I’ll be the first to appeal for your impeachment.”

Luka regards Romelle for a moment, hand ready by her wand. Keith and James are clenching their wands under the table, readying themselves for the coming hex. The Slytherin girl laughs it off and leaves the pub without a word, leaving three bemused Gryffindors behind. 

 

“The Amortentia potion is the strongest love potion to wizardkind. It bends the will of a person and makes them infatuated with the maker. Strong, intense desire takes over the person’s senses. They think of nothing else but their falsified love,” their Potions professor lectures, “it’s too dangerous to brew, but I will be introducing it to you lot today. Now, can someone tell me the properties of the potion?”

Romelle and Lance raise their hands, eager to win points for their House. The professor nods to the pair. 

“It’s a pearly white potion, sheer almost. The potion doesn’t make a person love, more of an obsession than anything. It requires a monthly administration for its effects to continue,” Romelle answers. 

“Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor!”

Lance clears his throat, “And it has an interesting ability of having an unknown aroma. That is, every person smells a different scent from the potion. The scents are said to be things the person is fond of.”

The professor claps, “Excellent work. Ten points to Slytherin. Now, gather around students! Take turns sniffing the potion, and I want a full three-foot long essay with a brief description of one of the scents you have experienced and the history of the uses of this potion!”

The class takes turns to waft the potion. James and his partner, Luka, go up first. Luka smells the cauldron and frowns before writing down her scents in her notes. James takes a turn and simply laughs before taking notes as well. It reaches Keith’s and Hunk’s turn. Hunk goes first, inhaling the fumes of the white liquid deeply. His face contorts before relaxing into a knowing smile. Keith leans over, staring at the boiling potion, faint white fumes seeping into his senses. 

Keith immediately recognizes the first scent. Shaving cream. The brand Mr. Shirogane and Shiro used to always use in the morning before work. The smell is clean and pleasing to his nose. Then he catches a smoky scent. It’s foul and catches him off guard, his head backs away slightly from the cauldron. He recognizes the smell of the hearth in the Gryffindor Common Room. He could almost hear the crackling of the fire. He scribbles down the two scents onto his parchment. He’s about to lift his nose away from the potion before a third scent envelops him. It’s fresh and earthy. It’s intoxicating to Keith. He forgets where he is before Romelle nudges him away from the potion. “Stop hogging the potion!” she jokes before leaning down to take a whiff.

Keith walks away, still dazed. He taps his quill on his parchment until he is able to identify the scent. 

Freshly fallen rain.


End file.
